


FWB

by 93line



Series: short fics that I wish could be longer [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93line/pseuds/93line
Summary: It's hard to tell if they're friends or not but since they live each other and occasionally engage in sex then I guess they probably are?





	FWB

“Are you sure about this?” Mark asks as Jaebum seals his lips with yet, another urgent kiss. His desperate moans causes Mark’s lower body to react instantly, as his mind gradually blurs with logic and reasoning seeping out of his consciousness. 

He’s pretty sure that either one of them or the both of them, will regret having sex right after Jaebum caught his ex cheating on him but, it’s been forever since he’s been laid and Jaebum needs to release his pent up aggression somewhere and at least this is somewhat better than causing a bloody mess in the streets, right? Regardless of whether it made sense or is potentially the most fucked up argument ever, he’s going to let Jaebum do his best friend anyway. 

It’s not like they haven’t done it before.

-

Deep down, they are both smart and aware of how toxic their friendship? Relationship? Arrangement is? But they’re too indifferent and lazy to care. 

“Get up.” Mark slurs and kicks Jaebum’s side. Jaebum groans into his pillow and it’s nothing sweet, as described in romance novels where the protagonist stays up to watch his lover sleeping soundly, it’s realistic where two college boys are late for class and are suffering from a severe hangover and strained hips. 

“What kind of shitty breakfast is this?” Jaebum grumbles as he stuffs the burnt toast into his mouth. 

“Beggars can’t be choosers, you ungrateful shit.” Mark whacks him with his slice of bread and gulps down a glass of orange juice.

“Where’s mine?”

“I ran out.”

Jaebum glares at him while Mark sticks his tongue out like a five year old. It’s hard to believe that they’re both 21.

-

“Who’s that?” Mark says, disgusted by the stranger in Jaebum’s arms.

“Get out,” Jaebum pants before occupying his lips again.

Mark rolls his eyes. As much as it’s Jaebum’s room, it’s his as well. 

“Fuck off. I was here first.” 

Jaebum finally stops sucking the other guy’s face off to glare at his best friend, “You don’t have to be salty about not getting laid, my friend.” 

One thing that ticks Mark off the most is someone accusing him of things he’s never said or done so he’s off his bed in his seconds, and shoves Jaebum against the wall. Who said Jaebum was the only one with a nasty temper? 

“Either you go while I’m still playing nice or I steal your fuck buddy away from you.” Mark smirks. “I don’t think the freshie minds, do you?” Mark asks while stealing a kiss from him. 

And the thing that ticks Jaebum off the most is sharing.  
In the end, Jaebum chases the young blood away to opt for a much challenging and experienced player and ultimately (although Jaebum will deny this to his grave), Mark emerges as the final winner of their argument because he was on the receiving ends of two mind-blowingly awesome orgasms that night.

-

Mark feels out of place as he watches Jaebum hear a confession made by a girl from another faculty. When Jaebum chucks the Victoria Secret-scented card over to him, he nearly gags at the cheesiness of the contents and not to mention the atrocious spelling and grammar. Nonetheless, Jaebum agrees to meet her because she’s apparently the hottest girl from her course. Mark is peeved because it was Jaebum’s turn to treat him lunch and all because of this girl, he probably has to beg his other dorm mates for a spare packet of ramen or something. What happened to bros before hoes? Mark shoots daggers with his eyes and if Jaebum notices it, he perfectly ignores it, too engrossed in guessing which cup size the girl in front of him was.

Jaebum is sold the moment she squeezes her chest and smiles at him seductively. Mark doesn’t bother going back to the dorm that night knowing for a fact that if he wants to complete his essay that was due in a couple of days, he’s much better off somewhere else. He ends up crashing in one of his partner’s house. It’s convenient how they have a group assignment due soon as well so Jinyoung willingly obliges to Mark crashing at his place. 

It’s only shortly past 2am when Mark wakes up from the vibration of his phone. He glances sleepily at the screen and sits up from his uncomfortable position of lying his head in his arms. It’s a text message from Jaebum so he promptly ignores it and grabs the fallen blanket off his shoulders to drape it over a dozing Jinyoung. As if sensing that Mark is blatantly ignoring him, his phone vibrates again angrily, demanding for attention. After ensuring that he’ll wake Jinyoung up in another fifteen minutes to continue their work, he reads his texts.

JB: hey u can come back now

JB: the BJ was disgusting so I kicked her out before we could do anything else

JB: where are uuuu?

JB: at least reply u asshole.

JB: dude reply so I know ur not dead

JB: are u really dead?

JB: great, I can steal all ur shit then

JB: too bad they’re not worth much.

And the texts continued even as Mark unlocked his phone to reply.

JB: ur alive!!

“Wow someone missed me.” 

JB: where are u?

“At Jinyoung’s.” 

JB: for?

“Sex.”

JB: liar.

“Unlike somebody, we’re getting work done.” 

JB: nerds

“You don’t have to be salty about not having any friends to do work with, my friend.”

JB: I can’t believe ur petty enough to rmb that

“Well I am so deal with it.” 

JB: fine do ur thing and to cope with my blue balls I’m going grocery shopping for tmr’s breakfast. 

“Lol good luck with that.”

JB: if only I had someone that could help it go away…

“Lol good luck with that.”

JB: i hate u 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I think this has the potential to be longer but idk as of yet help.


End file.
